


Of Veggie Burgers and Twisty Vulcan Anatomy

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Kirk Ate and One Time he didn’t [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Veggie Burgers and Twisty Vulcan Anatomy

Jim Kirk settled back in his quarters, looking at the PADD he held clutched between lax fingers. His head was resting against the wall, blue eyes half closing in relaxed laziness. Despite his outward appearance of extreme laxness, he was ready to leap into immediate action and take on the role of ship’s Captain should he be required to.

He yawned and looked up when he heard the door opening, admitting Spock. The carefully stoic Vulcan held in one hand what looked to be a perfectly generated veggie-burger, all soft white seeded bun and overflowing with salad and a chopped vegetable patty. Kirk had to admit that the veggie burger looked really appetizing and smelt even better.

He barely took his eyes from the burger Spock held, and certainly wasn’t paying attention to the words that the Vulcan was now trying to yell loudly into his ear. Finally, the words food and dinner-time broke into Kirk’s consciousness, and he forced himself to look into his Second-in-Command’s face instead of his burger.

“Dinner-time? Already?” Kirk yawned, as he transferred his gaze from the Vulcan’s face and back to the sumptuous sight of the veggie-burger.

Spock sighed audibly and handed Kirk the burger, with as much irritation as one arch eyebrow-lift could convey.

“This is highly illogical, Captain,” Spock said, mildly. “You have deprived a starving Vulcan of his hard-earned veggie-burger, I’ll have you know. It wouldn’t have been improbable for you to go and purchase your own burger.”

“Ah, shut up, you pointy eared bastard,” Kirk laughed. “I’ll get you your own burger in a minute. Don’t get your ears in a twist.”

Spock then divested Kirk with a five minute long diatribe with how impossible it was for a Vulcan to twist his ears. Kirk stopped listening after Spock mentioned something about other Vulcan body parts that apparently could twist, which was far off in the realms of things that Kirk really didn’t want to know. Instead, he busied himself in making as much noise as he could over eating his stolen burger to drown Spock out.

Even though he no longer could hear the Vulcan, it certainly didn’t stop him mid-soliloquy. Only the emergence of a matching veggie-burger, once they’d reached the ship’s commissary, stopped Spock before he revealed any more about his twisty anatomy.


End file.
